A geofence is a virtual perimeter or a virtual boundary for a geographic area. A geofence is commonly used with a location-aware device (e.g., a mobile device or a wearable computing device) that is using a location-based service (LBS) such as a global positioning system (GPS) to determine if a user is entering or exiting a geofenced area. When a user carrying a location aware device crosses a geofence boundary, an alert and/or notification may be sent to the location aware device (e.g., a mobile device or a wearable computing device) user as well as generating a message to the geofence operator who sets up and/or maintains the geofence.
Known methods and systems that utilize geofences can create and monitor them according to input from a user but cannot select what geofence should be used based on a specified schedule.